


Reflection

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Comeplay, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel as purchased a full length mirror which has been placed on the floor. They are fucking over it and Liam has full view of himself, as he is taken by Noel, and wanks. At first he doesn't see the big turn on, but Noel helps him to see and enjoy himself.





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't take your eyes away from that mirror, watch how you move, like how I see you." Noel whispered into his brother's ear, as he returned to thrusting into Liam. Noel had purchased a full length mirror, and lay in on the floor. His intentions from the beginning were sexual when he purchased it, and he'd gotten semi- hard taking it home and fantasizing about them, just as they were.

"It's jus me." Liam replied, unimpressed. Noel would have to work harder. 

"Yeah, it's you, it's you getting fucked by me, and wankin that hard cock til it spills over and onto the mirror." Noel explained. If not for the all consuming lust he was experiencing, his frustration might be more prevalent. He grabbed one of Liam's nipples and rolled it between his calloused fingers as he kissed the back of Liam's neck, inhaling the scent of his sweat.

The kiss made him grunt, so Noel continued. Liam was like a bird when it came to those kisses. Turned him on and kept him mad fer Noel's cock. He on the other hand was more interesting in actual act of fucking, however he would do what he had to do.

In between kisses, Liam, had begun to move with Noel's cock which was slick and pumping in and out of him. "Uh, yah, fuuuuck..." Liam cried out as he finally gazed in the mirror at himself. He gripped his cock tighter, as his ego finally kicked in. 

"Do you finally fuckin see the fit man that I see when I'm fucking you?" Noel cried out, winded, his voice was taking on a raspy tone, which Liam enjoyed. "Yah, I do. I can feel you, and see myself and I think you are lucky to get this sort of view all the time." Liam replied.

"Does doing this make you want to come for me? Come all over the image of you in the mirror?" Noel bit Liam's earlobe as he spoke, and Liam closed his eyes and moaned out a 'yes.' 

"Well then, do it. Come for me." Noel ordered as he began thrusting faster and harder. Noel could feel himself on the very edge, he just wanted to see his brother come first. Liam stroked himself faster, his desire reaching the edge until he spurt slippery white ribbons of come all over the mirror with his image.

"Fuck!" Noel cried as he filled his brother with his come as he had his orgasm. When finished, he got a handful of Liam's come and rubbed it on his chest.

"What the bloody hell is that about?" Liam asked. "Come play. We're always eating it or just getting rid of it, but it comes off of this mirror right proper, so I smeared it on ya." Liam grabbed some and wiped it on Noel's cheek. 

"You missed my mouth." Noel laughed, knowing that Liam knew what he was aiming again.

"You want it in your mouth?"Liam asked.

"Only if you feed it to me from your mouth." Noel replied

Liam got some and licked it off his fingers, then fed it to Noel with a deep kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned, happy Liam was playing along. When Liam broke free, Noel asked for more.

"Not much more left." Liam fed the rest of it to Noel, who savored it.

"Tomorrow, we wank over the mirror for twice the come and a mixture of you and I, yah?"

"Fuckin kinky you are, or some shit, Noel. You know that?" Liam stated.

"Well you are fuckin doin it with me, so you're jus as kinky." Noel replied.

"Yeah, all right, tomorrow morning.


	2. Teasing Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes up first in the morning and throws an arm and a leg over Noel's still slumbering body. He moves up and down, bringing himself pleasure against Noel's hip, until Noel wakes up. Noel decides they should wait until after time in the studio so they won't have to watch the clock. Liam gets out of bed calling Noel a tease, and proceeds to have revenge all the rest of the day.

Liam was the first to wake up. Remembering last night, he threw an arm, as well as a leg over Noel, making it so he could slowly move his hips up and down, rubbing his hard cock on Noel's hip. Teasing a nipple, Noel's eyelids finally fluttered open, and he looked into Liam's matching blue eyes.

"Someone slept well, ya?" Noel asked, shifting his body a bit.

"Someone remembered last night, is what. That mirror." Liam replied with a moan.

"Hate to say, but don't think we'll have enough time, we should go to the studio, and after we have tea at home, let go of the day, then." Noel proposed, he didn't want to be in a rush with this.

"Fuckin' tease!" Liam shouted, as he rolled out of bed and headed toward the shower. He'd get clean and get off so he'd be ready for the studio promptly. Noel hated that he had to do that, if he could have lay in bed with Liam all day like that, he would have, but he was leader of the band, and had to make sure everything went smoothly. 

Gripping his own cock, Noel wanted to get off more than anything, but believed if he held of until tonight, he might have more come to offer. Reluctantly, he sat up, and cleared his mind so he could put clothes on. 

When Liam got out of the shower, he too got ready, not saying much. This told Noel that Liam was very interested in his idea, and now more than ever couldn't wait to come home.

"You ready?" Noel asked. Liam rolled his eyes and grabbed his fags, lighter, and a joint, then nodded. Noel had already had a line of cocaine, as his wake up drug of choice. Much better than coffee for sure.

After riding the tube, it was a short walk, and when they got there, everyone else was waiting. "Sorry, over slept." Noel muttered. Liam didn't give an excuse, as the singer, he felt superior, and instead, just lit a fag.

Noel went over the song they were still working on as he could feel Liam checking him out. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with that all day, it made him self conscious.

Everyone grabbed their instruments, and Liam slouched, still staring as he waited for his turn to put down vocal tracks. Noel's eyes made their way to Liam's, and he grinned and waved. He was doing this on purpose, and with Noel not getting a release this morning, he was getting agitated quickly.

Liam knew his brother well enough to know he was agitated, and though he didn't know exactly the reason why, he could still fuck with him.

In between takes, Liam and Noel locked eyes and Liam licked his lips slowly, legs spread. Noel went flush and grit his teeth, paying attention his guitar. When it was time for the band to take a break they sat out in seats away from the sound booth as Liam got ready to sing. Still visible, and knowing it, Liam licked a couple of fingers very slow, the other members of the band not paying attention. 

Noel took off his jacket and balled it up in his lap as he was now hard. Liam just gave a huge grin, and sang, only having to do a few takes. When he stepped out they decided to go eat. Noel called Liam out, knowing what he was doing.

"Jus wanna make sure you want me later, is all." Liam stated innocently. Noel rolled his eyes and assured him that he be lucky if Noel didn't take him somewhere to fuck him. 

"Shoulda just done like you said in the morning, you'll be mad by the end of the day." Liam observed.

"I'll be fine if you stop fuckin with me, ya twat." Noel's temper was beginning to show, so Liam didn't do a thing while they ate.

Back at the studio, however, it was more of the same, and finally, it came down to Noel pushing his brother up against the wall, lips tight, fists clenched. The band broke them up, and everyone decided it was time to go home for the day. Noel was optimistic about that, and couldn't wait to do what he'd wanted all day.

At their flat, Noel unlocked the door and threw it open, Liam following behind, and locked it. Noel went straight to the bedroom, and stripped, cock all ready at attention. Liam admired his brother's body as he undressed, then joined him on the floor.

"Try to wank, prolonging shootin your load for as long as possible. You'll get the best orgasm and I'm sure the most come." He instructed. Each brother then gripped their cocks, and began stroking, Noel feeling more intense pleasure than normal. 

After a while, Noel reached over and took his brother's cock in his hand, and Liam let go, and grabbed Noel's cock. It felt good to have the change, and each were good at what they were doing.

Noel, breathing through his mouth in gasps, was already feeling tension deep within that needed to be released. "Liam, fuck, your grip, don't stop , don't stop!" He cried as he shot come on the mirror before them, as well as past it and onto the carpet. When his was done, his breathing slowed, but he still had Liam in his hand and was still stroking him. 

Liam having seen what just happened quickly emptied himself onto the mirror as well, his cries incoherent. 

Each licked the come off of each other's hands, and then kissed, tasting each other's come in each other's mouth. Noel rubbed a hand in their come and then flicked it at Liam who just shook his head.

"I can do the same, tons more come today as yesterday." Liam warned Noel, who was ready. What he wasn't ready for, was Liam covering the palm of his hand and lightly swatting Noel's face. He recoiled, and did his best to wipe it off. "Fucks sake, always gotta take things to the bloody extreme." Liam just laughed. Eventually though, Both ended up smearing as well as eating their come, until it cooled off. "Extra protein, is what I've heard." Noel told Liam.

"We'll be nice an healthy after that, and every time we suck each other off." Liam smirked, as he looked at the pair. "This has got to be some kinky shit, but I ain't asking around to find out." He laughed. "Just the fact we are brothers and fucking is kinky, so I dunno what this is except pure pleasure. Good thing, cos I was about to murder you in the studio with those antics. Fuckin hell."

"Been worth it, but I don't think either of us need black eyes, yah?" Liam said.

"Yeah, until I decide that you do." Noel just hoped it wasnt soon.


End file.
